


Waste of Time a.k.a. Sindar Surge

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [8]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden V
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Punishment, dub-con but into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: When Zweig runs off to investigate a lead in the Twilight Ruins by himself, Lorelai and Killey decide he needs a little dose of humility...and pleasure.





	Waste of Time a.k.a. Sindar Surge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this non-con bc well it is and he doesn't give consent ahead of this but also I think they have an established relationship where this is part of what's essentially their contract. But as I don't want to spell all that out, warnings still apply.

Far above, the sun was setting. No doubt the sky was awash in pinks and reds and oranges like the heavens were burning. At Ceras Lake, lovers would be strolling the walls, the swirling walkways. Whatever work was still ongoing would pause as people looked up, marveling in the majesty and beauty of a Falenan twilight.

Zweig could give less of a fuck.

Covered in dirt and dust, crusted blood and some sort of mucus from one of the monsters he had to deal with on the way in, he crouches before a large stone door in the Twilight Ruins and waits. And waits. He watches a spot of light moving up the stone, rising as the sun falls. At the apex, there is a smooth stone that he has cleaned to the best of his ability. If he’s right…

The light illuminates the stone, and symbols begin to appear on the door, glowing. Quickly he sketches them, then braces as the symbols stop and the door slowly slides into the wall, revealing a darkened passageway beyond. He has to hurry. Today is the shortest day of the year, the sun at its absolute lowest, and once that light creeps off the stone, the door will no doubt slide back shut, trapping its secrets for another year. Or longer. He suspects the only reason it has opened now is because the Dawn Rune was here recently and awakened some of the mechanisms that had long been dormant.

He glides forward, smile on his lips.

With a snap something grabs his wrist. A snake?! But no, he sees it clearly now. A whip. He sighs, turns.

“I don’t have time for this,” he says.

Lorelai stands, hands holding the whip taut, not giving him any slack. Her blue eyes seem ice in the quiet of the ancient corridor.

“Just had to slip out on your own, didn’t you?” she asks.

He tries to shake the whip off but she tugs it, pulls him off balance, and he takes a stumbling step away from the doorway.

“Look, you can come with if you want,” he says. “There’s bound to be something interesting back there.”

He doesn’t say that his research implies that it must be a treasure trove of ancient documents. That this might be the score they’ve all been waiting for. And yes, he had tried to score it for himself rather than share. But that couldn’t be a surprise.

“Nuh-uh,” she says, body still poised, ready. For all that she could be a bit of a mess at times, she could also probably kick his ass in a real fight. “You broke our agreement, so now you need to be punished.”

“Our agreement?” he asks. Like he would ever—

“You agreed that until this conflict was over, we would pool our resources…and share any new discoveries,” a new voice says, and Zweig curses inwardly as a crimson shadow coalesces into a man with a scowl and deep scar just under his eyes.

“And I was _going _to. Just…afterwards, once I’d had a chance to—“

“Comb through it all and secret away the best finds?” Killey asks.

Zweig growls and reaches back for his staff, but before he can take hold of it Lorelai pulls again, this time harder, and he half-falls to his knees. She’s behind him before he can react, and with a few neat twists she uses her whip to secure his hands behind him back.

“Is this really necessary?” he pleads, glancing back at the doorway, up at the stone, still bathed in light. There were only minutes until the door would close, perhaps forever this time.

“Well we could shove you in there like this, wait for the door to close,” Lorelai says. “It would be fitting, you getting to spend the rest of your life with those tomes. But we took a vote and decided that a different punishment was a bit more appropriate.”

Zweig struggles against his bonds, but they don’t budge.

“Oh? And what did you decide on?”

He looks up defiantly at Lorelai only to feel Killey’s fingers hook under his chin and turn him aside.

And then there are lips crashing into his, Killey’s tongue a boneless force of nature sliding between his teeth, exploring his mouth. Zweig’s eyes shoot wide, his heart skipping in his chest.

Then there’s a pull on the whip binding his hands and he sprawls backwards, away from the probing tongue and warmth spreading through his body.

Of course they’ve fucked before. It was a small and lonely field they operated in. And normally Zweig would be all up for having a bit of fun when there was nothing else to do, but…

“You’re selfish,” Lorelai says. “So we decided that your punishment will be giving back. In pleasure.”

Zweig swallows, throat suddenly as dry as Lordlake, as he watches Lorelai saunter over to Killey. The two are languid as tigers sure of the kill. Lorelai reaches out and begins pulling off Killey’s red robes, revealing the hard body beneath. And Killey returns the favor, helping Lorelai slide her vest and shirt off. Zweig tries to scurry backward, but as if from thin air Killey produces a small blade and embeds it in the stone between Zweig’s legs. Still wearing his red hat, Killey shakes a finger.

“Careful now,” he says, and another knife appears in his hand.

They both approach, Lorelai pinning Zweig’s shoulders with her knees, giving him quite the view as she straddled his face. Distracted by it, it takes him a moment to realize that Killey is working that blade through his clothes, cutting him free of his modesty without having to untie his hands.

And despite the ticking clock, the light beginning to recede off the stone, Zweig feels his body respond. Hears himself moan as Killey frees a nipple that is immediately aflame in sensation as a tongue flicks over it.

More fabric being cut free, and if Zweig can’t…he struggles, trying to rock them off of him, but Lorelai just responds by sitting on his face, smothering him with her scent and obvious excitement. He resists, refusing to indulge as he knows she wants him to. But she remains, his air thin, and he knows that he needs to comply to get his breath back.

Another breeze and Zweig feels his cock spring free, aching up into the air. So much for trying to deny he’s enjoying this…

He focuses, seeks out with his tongue and is rewarded by a hum of appreciation from Lorelai and a firm hand on his cock. He shudders, but resists thrusting up into that grip, instead redoubling his oral efforts. After a moment he gasps as she pulls away.

“You’re not bad at that,” she says. “But I don’t want to pass the finish line just yet.”

Below, Killey is still freeing the very lasts bits of clothing. They’re all naked except for headwear, Zweig’s glasses, Lorelai’s tiara, Killey’s ridiculous hat.

“Dibs on his ass,” Lorelai says, rummaging in a bag near her clothes and returning with a large strap on. Killey smiles and runs his fingertips up Zweig’s body until they rest gently under his chin again, thumb brushing over his lips.

“Then I guess I get your mouth.”

Zweig feels his heart racing like it’s being chased by a hoard of cut rabbits. His eyes glance one last time at the door, the stone, the light now completely fading. With a rumble, the stone begins to slide back. He expects to be disappointed. Annoyed. Angry, even. But all he can feel as he looks back to Lorelai and Killey closing in on him is…eager.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing also seems rather canon, with all of them hilariously tsundere. They're all rather morally gray in the game, and none of them really grow as people here, so much as do some heavy flirting and probably fuck in the Sealed Room while Zerase watches. Or, well, that's what headcanon's for. Their unite attack is pretty hilarious, too.


End file.
